Untitled
by Jrocknpoppingirl
Summary: Kai and Aoi have dinner toghether but what happens when lust comes into play with no alcohol? lemon warning! first one like this that I have ever written so don't flame me!
1. Chapter 1

I love him with all of my heart, but he's my best friend and bandmate. I know he doesn't like me and I shouldn't like him, yet I do. But I know that Kai likes girls, not guys, especially not ones he's known for years and been friends with for years. That's why I'm so nervous about tonight. See, he invited me over for a home-cooked dinner but didn't invite anyone else over. I have been able to control my feelings for him while I was around him before because someone else, a friend, someone we work with, one of the guys, has always been around. But no. Now, it will just be Kai and Aoi, the two ravens, us. Us. I like how that sounds, us. I think it should be like that, the two of us should be together forever. Never apart. And that's how it is now, but I want it in another way, I want more, much more than what I will ever be able to have.

Before I even realized I was in my car, I was at Kai's house, ringing the doorbell tentatively.

"Come on in!" Kai cheerily said as he opened the door. Thankfully, the normally very perceptive man didn't seem to notice my nerves about being alone with him. If he did notice, he seemed not to care.

I came inside and took off my shoes all the while trying to remain calm. Thankfully, I didn't have to do much to keep up my side of the conversation. Kai kept up a running commentary of meaningless things that I will never be able to remember while we made our way to the dining room where the dinner Kai had prepared lay waiting for us.

We started to eat th meal, while making minor small talk.

"Kai not to seem rude or anything," my Kami-sama, that's the last thing I want right now, "but why the sudden want for dinner with just the two of us?" I asked my question carefully and attempted to gauge my long-time friends reaction. At first, he seemed confused, then thoughtful and cautious.

"The two of us haven't really been able to hang out one-on-one in a really long time. I was thinking we could make up for lost time tonight." He looked at me curiously, as thought wondering if he'd given the correct answer. The gentle drummer must have noticed the scarlet blush that blazed across my cheeks when he had said one-on-one.

"That's true. We have all been very busy recently with the PSC10th earlier and now working on the new singe and everything. I'm not unappreciative for what you have done, leader-sama." I tried my hardest to seem merely curious as I asked my next question. "Why didn't you choose one of the others, though. Ruki, perhaps. You tow are close, aren't you." I tried my hardest to seem like I hadn't spent hours at practice and rehearsal watching the two friends hanging out and at the same time, attempting to figure out what his ulterior motive could have been.

Kai stood up and started to walk towards me around the table. I assumed he was going to clean up the dishes so I stood up to help him out. Before I could even react, Kais' strong drummer's arms were wrapped around my thin and delicate waist.

When his lips crashed onto mine, to say the very least, it took me by surprise. The kiss was a million times more magnificent that what I'd ever imagined in my wildest dreams. His soft lips pressed uncertainly against mine. My hands immediately flew up to wid themselves into his hair, pulling his face even closer to mine than before.

I kissed him back with more vigor than I thought I could. I didn't care where we were or why he was kissing me. I was just happy that the love of my life was making out with me.

Kai slowly opened his mouth and shoved his tongue slyly into my mouth, causing me to moan. I was in bliss, heaven. I felt like I had died then was reborn in the arms of an angel up in heaven.

Fleetingly, the breathless moments passed. Kai's lips moved from mine and started to trail kisses and light nips along my jaw and neck. My hands left his hair and started to unbutton his shirt while Kai did the same to me. I ran my hands over his unsurprisingly well toned chest and stomach. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming pleasure as Kai gently slipped one of his constantly cold hands down my pants and grabbed a hold of my hardening member, causing my legs to nearly give way.

Kai noticed that my legs were shaking so he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist immediately. Attached once again by the lips, Kai maneuvered us up the stairs to his bedroom. Once we reached his room, we collapsed onto the bed.

Both of you shirts had fallen off in our struggle up the stairs. The same thing happened to the rest of our clothes, somehow.

Lips sucked at my chest, causing me to moan once again. Lower down I felt his member rub and press into my stomach causing Kai to groan. I moved my hand down to his forming erection and started to rub up and down his glorious length.

"Oh pleas," Kai managed to get out between moans. "Don't stop. Oh Kami-sama, please don't stop!"

Instead of stopping, I did just the opposite and went faster. When I could tell he was about to have his orgasm, I stopped, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Fuck me, Kai. Please, fuck me and give me the best fucking of my life."

Without a response to my request, Kai simply slipped a finger into my tightened hole, shortly followed by another. Before I had time to adjust, he shoved his whole erection into me without removing his fingers causing me to scream out in pain.

I tried my hardest to keep from shouting out so as not to deter my newly found lover. Instead of trying to do the impossible, I grabbed his head, lowering it to mine, and once again his lips silenced me.

Slowly but none to gently, he started to move inside of me, pushing his whole length in then back out. Slowly, he gave me exactly what I had requested, and making it last for himself.

Minutes filled with both pain and pleasure ran past us till, sadly, it all had to come to a close.

Both of us coated completely in sweat, semen, and something else that I couldn't figure out what it was. Kai wrapped me in his strong arms again and I was reminded of when we had been on tour almost two and a half years ago and I had been able to hug him on stage. The feel of his arms around had felt amazing then but felt even more amazing that it does now. By now our breathing had returned to normal along with our hearts. Kai now pulled our and pressed me closer to him, as though trying to keep me from seeing something.

"I'm sorry," Kai whispered delicately. "I tried not to hurt you too badly but it is hard to control yourself when I'm around you and I must have lost control of myself."

That's when I realized what the mysterious substance must have been: my blood. Kai must have thought that I'd be mad at him or scared of him because of what happened. Instead of pulling away to see how bad it was, I just buried my face deeper into his chest and let our a little chuckle.

"If you thought that I'd be scared or repulsed, think again. Answer one question that I have then I'll tell you why I haven't tried to run away or fought against you. Why?" As I asked my question and stated my terms, I pulled my head out of his chest and looked into his eyes seriously.

Kai sighed then opened his mouth to answer my question...

Tell me what you think of the story please! I will post the next two chapters soon. Hopefully within the next few days. I hope you will review and let me know what you think!

Purinsesu Hakaru, love and peace!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's Part

I have no idea what came over me earlier when I asked Aoi to come over to my house for dinner but I'm glad I did. It means that I'll finally be able to figure out if he likes me or not. Uruha told me a couple of weeks ago that Aoi told him that he liked me. At first I thought that he was joking but over the last few weeks, I've noticed how he always makes sure we aren't alone in the same room. There are other things like how he stares at me whenever he thinks I'm not looking and how he suddenly stopped answering my phone calls ant text messages. So tonight I'll find out the truth for how he feels about me.

_Finally!_ I thought as the doorbell rang suddenly. I pulled the door open and there he stood, the man that that no other could compare to.

"Come on in!" I tried to seem like my normal self as he came inside and took off his shoes. I noticed something about my friend seemed off but then thought it was just a trick of my imagination.

As Aoi followed me to the dining room where dinner was, I kept up a ramble of unimportant things that would not be retained by me and, hopefully, not Aoi.

While we ate our way through my meal we didn't talk much, just enough to keep things from getting awkward. While we were finishing up desert which was a carrot cake, Aoi suddenly asked a question that shocked me to my soul.

"Kai, not to seem rude or anything like that but why the sudden want for dinner with the two of us?" Aoi seemed to be looking for something. I tried my hardest not to let anything slip accidentally on my face or with my response.

"The two of us haven't really been able to hang out one-on-one in a really long time and I was thinking we could make up for lost time tonight."

I internally cringed at my choice of worlds. I hadn't meant to say that. Maybe he won't notice what I had said with the true meaning that I am hiding. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice my avoidance of looking at him.

"That's true, we have been very busy recently with the PSC 10th earlier and now working on the new single and everything. I'm not unappreciative, leader-sama. But why didn't you choose one of the others, Ruki, perhaps, instead of me?"

Aoi's question made something inside of me disappear. I guess it would be my resolve because as soon as his mouth was shut, I stood up and made my way over to him. When I approached him, he stood up, probably wonder why I was walking towards him.

I don't know which one of us was more shocked when my arms found their way around his waist then crashed my lips into hi luscious lips.

It seemed like I had died and gone to heaven. No, the feeling of his lips on me was a million times better. When my tongue wound its way into his mouth, it drew a moan from my elder lover causing me to smirk into our kiss.

When my lungs couldn't take it any longer, I unwillingly detached my lips from his and trailed my personalized love bites from the corner of his mouth over to his jaw then down to his shirt. Then, as though reading my mind, Aoi started to unbutton my shirt and I did the same, following suit while feeling quite foolish for not thinking of it myself.

Slowly and happily, I ran my hands along his smooth chest and stomach. Quicker then I had anticipated it, my hands reached the top of Aoi's tight skinny jeans. Before I could convince myself against it, my hand shoved itself down his pants, drawing moans from his as I grabbed his hardened member. As soon as I had a firm grip on him with one hand and was about to slip another hand down after it I noticed Aoi's legs quivering. Instead of making him try to stand, I pulled my hand free of his pants and grabbed his legs and wrapped them around my waist. Attached once again by our lips and with or passion, I started to carry Aoi and myself to my bedroom and collapsed onto what would become our bed.

Both shirts had come off during our struggle to get up the stairs and the rest of our clothes decided to follow suit.

I trailed my lips down his neck and then attached them to his chest making him moan once again. Further down, my free member my member rubbed into Aoi's muscular stomach making me groan in pleasure which was only quadrupled when Aoi started rub my entire length.

"Oh please," I somehow managed to get out amongst my moans. "Don't stop. Oh, Kami-sama, please don't stop!"

Thankfully, Aoi heeded to my plea and started to pump me even faster. Then he did something completely unforgiveable (at the moment); He stopped making me growl in displeasure/annoyance.

"Fuck me, Kai. Please, fuck me and give me the best fucking of my life.

Without a response or a moment's hesitation, I slipped a finger in to his tight ass to prepare him for my length. Shortly after that though, I lost my patience and simply replaced my fingers with my painfully hard cock.

I started to pump in and out as hard I ever have before in my life and my beautiful raven reached up and pulled my head down to his and engaged me in the most mind-blowing kiss of my existence.

Minutes filled with both pain and pleasure ran past us while we were entwined in the most intimate of intimate embraces until we both climaxed and were fully exhausted.

Both of us coated in sweat and semen I pulled my amazingly beautiful ra- what's that? Is that blood? Oh my goodness, I can't let him see that! He won't ever forgive me then and will refuse my love for him! By now I had my breath caught and so had Aoi so I decided to attempt to remove myself from him. It was very hard to do while not letting him see the blood.

"I'm sorry," I delicately whispered. "I tried not to hurt you so much but it's hard to resist my temptations when I'm around you and I must have lost control of myself and given into the pleasure."

At this point I assume that Aoi realized what had happened and I was so sure that he was going to push me off of him and yell at him to get away from him or something like that but no. Instead, he completely took me by surprise by pulling closer to me and chuckling.

"If you thought I'd be scared or repulsed, think again. Answer one question that I have and then I'll tell you why I haven't run away or fought or anything like that. Why?"

His little speech caught me off guard and, instead of coming up with some lie, I decided to just tell him the truth. I opened my mouth to answer his question . . .

Such a little cliff-hanger, right? I know, it's the same thing as the last chapter, right? Wrong! It's the same thing from Kai's point of view (yes there is a point to all of this!! Trust me!) Trust me, it'll all be explained in the next chapter, I promise! And to make up for not posting any new chapters for this for such a long time, I will be posting that soon, right after I finish writing it tonight. I will be posting that within the hour of this being posted!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai opened his mouth to answer Aoi's question with but a moment's hesitation.

"I did this all because I love you. I have for a long time; I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt. Uruha told me that he suspected, no, knew that you felt the same way for me but I didn't know whether to believe him or not but now I know that I can believe that what he said is at least partly true," Kai rambled. "I now know that you at least have some attraction to men and maybe even me!"

Aoi smiled ecstatically when he started to speak, "That was my reason! I love you! I have for years now and I just never had the courage to tell you. I think I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you and I don't think that I will ever stop! _That's _why I never tried to get you to stop, because I thought that after this was over, you would yell at me and just end up using me like Reita did in the past."

"I swear on my life that I will never use you or leave you alone!" Kai stated, solemnly, sealing the deal with a kiss, holding all of his love that could possibly be conveyed through a single kiss.

Ya I know, its really short but its all that I could think of right now to make sure that I would be able to finish the story. In the future, I might come back and re-do this final chapter but I don't think I will. Thanks for reading this far, everyone!!

Purinsesu Hakaru, love and peace!!!


End file.
